My Heart Is Lost To You
by Lady Bastilla
Summary: A new girl moves to Domino City with intent to study the Millenium Items. What will Malik do when he discovers that they share something in common that they shouldn't? And what is with her necklace, anyway? Malik X OC, Bakura Yami x OC


**My Heart Is Lost To You**

**Author's Notes:** It has been almost five years since I wrote a Yu-Gi-Oh fic, but as with most of my passions, this one has decided to return to the forefront. With that comes this story, which is going to feature a pairing of Malik Ishtar and one of my original characters, Sofia Parker. Can anyone survive getting close to Malik? Can he possibly care about someone else? We shall soon see. Please Read, Review and Enjoy! Thanks!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. My sole creations for this fic are Sofia, Regan and the special items that they are using.

**Warning: **This is the first time I have ever written Malik / Marik. If I am getting something wrong about this please feel free to point it out since I do care about the quality of my writing. Thank you.

**Chapter 1: Changing Faces**

_What do you do when you want someone_

_Who is running towards what you're running from?_

" I'm fine on my own. Butt out, Shadi. " Sofia Parker hit the end button on her cell phone, closed the device with a defiant click, and shifted restlessly in her seat. It wasn't that she didn't love the man; he had practically become family to her in the last year. But still ... He would never be her father and he really needed to quit trying. _I am alone now._ she thought with a sigh. _I need to get use to it eventually._

She had decided to start over. Of course, it wasn't just anyone who could decide to travel half way around the globe without flinching. But Sofia wasn't just anybody. She was the daughter of the acclaimed archeologists Alicia and Brian Parker, and she had been speaking, writing and reading six languages fluently, Japanese among them, since she was five. At least, she had been their daughter... Until last year, when both had died in a still disclosed accident on a headline-making dig in Egypt.

The sharpness of her long manicured nails against her palm brought her back to the present and she slowly unclenched her fist. Thinking about her loss was often upsetting. Thinking about the continuing lack of information about what had happened tended to piss her off. Still... If her gut instinct and the mysterious necklace she wore were of any value, this move stood a chance at bringing her closer to the truth.

She glanced out the window as the bus she was on turned off the main highway and started going down an exit. The tall buildings that made up Domino City were beginning to loom in the distance. She closed her eyes for a moment, yet again trying to relax and not make Shadi's attempts to help upset her. _He thinks I should stay with these Ishtar siblings? He's gotta be dreamin'. I have my own cash. I'll set up camp for myself, thanks! _

" Miss, we are at the terminal. You might want to get off the bus. " Sofia blinked a couple times and then grabbed her two travel bags and her purse, and nodded a silent thanks to the man who had been sitting across from her. It was simple from here, really. The majority of her belongings would be arriving in three days. Between now and then she needed to scope out this city, close a lease on an appartment, and be ready to settle her belongings in. For the time being, she needed to find a decent motel, ideally near Domino High, where she would be enrolling tomorrow.

She glanced around, the various shops lining the streets catching her attention. Apparently, this was the downtown section of the city. Lovely, then there was no need to grab a cab yet. Deciding she would grab dinner at whichever restaurant smelled inviting first she began to make her way down the busy sidewalk, taking care not to hit people with her carry bags. Two blocks later she stood in front of a dinner that looked like it was done up in 50's style decour. The smell of fresh burgers and hot french fries just begging to be dipped in ketchup seemed to call out to her and like a siren song she let the lush scents lure her inside.

She walked over to a table and sat down, lifting a lamenated menu from the table and beginning to leisurely read through the various offerings, musing over what sounded best. It was so sudden and without warning that she almost missed it. The slight tingle and then a soft tugging feeling around her nec as the charm on the end of her necklace rose slightly, turning to point toward a boy sitting alone at a table to her left.

He possessed a rare masculine beauty; he looked almost pretty yet very clearly male. Sandy blonde hair fell down his shoulders and his skin seemed to have shared a long kiss with the sun if the tan on it was natural. He turned his head slightly and she felt her breath catch, the intense violet of his gaze so vibrant that she feared she would be transfixed by it. Biting down on her bottom lip she forced herself to look away, to appear casual and normal. It wasn't the thoght of him noticing her glance, but rather the sight of the golden rod resting at his hip, that made her aware that it would be best to proceed with caution. She returned her focus to her menu, the burgers still looking quite tasty but not so much as the handsome stranger and his millenium item. _Ah well... _Sofia thought, _At least I know what I will be having for dessert._

Malik Ishtar heard the door to the diner open and glanced up, the bordem that had been plaguing him losing its grip as he watched a pale skinned brunette with a delicate figure and dark blue eyes enter the small room. She looked about as out of place as he felt. She wore a brown pair of khaki shorts and a green boat-neck top that left her shoulders and a hint of cleavage bared to his gaze. She didn't seem to be any older then him, and the strangely erotic outfit screamed her desire to be treated as someone beyond her years. To complete the bizzarre ensamble she wore a silver chain around her neck with a tiny pendant of what looked to be a platinum pyramid with an eye of horus in the center of it. He frowned slightly as he noticed it begin to glitter with faint hints of golden dust. There was definately something more to this girl then she was trying to let on.

" Are you ready to order yet, kid? You've been looking at the menu for half an hour. "

Malik glared at the waiter, feeling his patience for this man beginning to grow thin. This was the third time that the fool had decided to bother him. If he didn't leave now, it would likely be his last. As it was, he was only keeping his temper leashed by a thread. Things were not going at all according to plan for the Battle City Tournament, and he was already in a rather foul mood. " Perhaps if you gave me enough time to think I would have an answer for you. Now leave. "

" That would be a good idea. For you. You don't plan on buying anything. We both know that. Don't come back, either. " Malik could feel his body beginning to shake as the waiter began to lift him out of the booth seat by his shirt. He was about to reach for the rod when he heard a chair scrape against the floor loudly. Glancing in the direction of the sound, he found the girl he had noticed walking toward them with her bags in hand. _Please don't get mixed up in this..._

" Hey! Hey! " She shoved the waiter's arm away from him and Malik stared at her surprised. She looked even more tiny and pixiish up close then she had at the other table and the waiter was at least three times her size. " What do you think you're doing, dude? My flight gets delayed and I come in here to find someone trying to throw my friend out? Not cool. "

She pulled something shiny out of her purse and slammed it down on the table with a defiant thud. Malik arched a brow as he eyed the platinum card, noticing that the grabby waiter had suddenly taken three steps back and gone very pale. " My apologies, ma'am. But he comes in here and does this every day. I was just ... "

" ... Doing your job? Yeah, yeah, I hear ya darlin'. Go on, shoo. " Malik watched in stunned silence as she waved a dismissive hand at the waiter and then took a seat across from him. " I just spent sixteen hours on a plane and three and a half traveling by bus. I just got in so I _will_ need a few minutes, but trust me you'll get to serve me some dinner soon. "

The waiter walked away, leaving a rather frustrated Malik with what he sensed was a pretty hyper girl. He tried to calm down before saying anything, but it really wasn't working. " Are you always that nosy? "

" What, no thank you? Oy... Let me guess... You're going to keep biting my head off if I buy you dinner, too? " Her rant finished she lifted a menu, as if she was using it as a curtain to separate them. Malik grabbed it from her and set it on the table before taking her hand in both of his. " What are you...? "

" I could have handled that situation perfectly fine on my own. I did not need your help, and I certainly don't need your charity. " Malik pressed his hands a bit tighter against hers and smirked when her expression hinted at discomfort.

_Great, I helped a total jackass. Or should I say Jackal? Hmm... _With a bit of determination she pried her hand free of his and rose from the table with her bags in place and her credit card in hand. " I don't need to put up with this. I'm outta here. "

She managed two steps before out of nowhere she was hit by the nastiest headache she had ever experienced. It was like an instant migraine, tiny hammers of pain seeming to be trying to bash her skull into sawdust. The bags she had been holding fell to the floor as she instinctively reached up and began to rub her temples, trying to make the pain go away. It was as she was doing this that she noticed that her necklace was yet again acting as if it had a mind of its own. She turned back to look at him and could not hold back a gasp. He had the rod out and she could feel it trying to gain access to her mind. Another sweep of dizziness overtook her and she fell, knocking a table over in the process.

" You are strong, but how long can you keep fighting when it costs you this much? " His voice was cold and there was more then a hint of cruelty present as he spoke.

She felt something touch her shoulder and looking away from the stranger she found the waiter from earlier looking at her, concern apparent in his dark eyes. " Miss, are you alright? Do you need an ambulance? "

" G... Ge... Go! Leave now! Everyone! " She shoved the waiter away from her, her body spasming in pain at the change from merely fighing the rod to actively trying to do things while it was working to control her. _This necklace is useless! If I don't take it off and give in I'm gonna pass out and then God knows what this guy will do to me... _

She could hear multiple footsteps and screams; chaos had suddenly ensnared the quiet little diner and fear was a living breathing entity that seemed to be floating within the very air, waiting to reach out and touch her. Fighting wave after wave of dizziness and pain, Sofia looked up, determined not to stare at the ground like a cowering little girl. Her eyes widdened in shock. The boy she had tried to help still looked as handsome as ever, but change was visibly evidant. Dark lines had appeared beneath his eyes, which now focused on her with cold and lethal determination. All the more alarming was the fact that a glowing eye of horus had appeared in the center of his forehead. He smirked at her as if he could sense her every thought. " Like what you see? I'm enjoying the view from up here. The torment, the fear the pain. Its better then any burger they serve in this place, I assure you. "

" Hey, you! " Sofia blined a couple times, the voice that had just echoed through the room one she would know anywhere. But it couldn't be... Not here in Domino... " Yeah, I mean you Mr. Day-glo eyeball tattoo guy. Leave my sister alone! "

" ... Regan? ... Run away! " Sofia tried to move but it was now completely useless. Her body was numbed, all of her strength given to the sole purpose of keeping the stranger from having control over her mind. She bit down on her bottom lip with enough force to draw blood, then used her last ounce of strength to undo the clasp on her necklace, the only thing protecting her from the Rod. The instant that the thin silver chain was removed from her neck she could feel the owner of the Millenium Rod slip inside her mind. She held out the necklace and prayed her sister would have the intellect to take it from her before it was too late.

_This girl means something to you? How ... interesting. _Sofia shivered as she heard his deep voice echoing in her mind. It was not the telepathy itself, but who it was with, that made her tremble in fear.

_She's my baby sister. Please don't hurt her. I don't know how she found me, but regardless of that she has no abilities aside from the necklace I'm handing her -- my shield. She's defenseless. And she knows nothing about the Millenium Items. So please... _

Sofia could feel her body lowering itself onto the ground, sprawling out like a carpet on the white and purple tiled floor. But why? What would he do to her now that she was unshielded from his powers? What did he want?

_Your tattoo reminds me of something. I want to see if there is more to it then you bared when you turned your back to me. _His laughter filled her head and the anger she was feeling continued to burn silently inside of her. What a stupid reason to do this! _Stupid...? Nothing that may stand in the way of my destiny will be allowed to exist. That includes you and the girl._

" You're going to pay for hurting my sister. " Regan's voice was cold and way more serious then Sofia was use to hearing. She stared helplessly, unable to do anything but watch as Regan completely ignored the necklace in her hand in favor of rushing at the stranger. Sure, Regan had studied some basic martial arts just as she had, but still. She had no idea what this weirdo could actually do. _Nor do you, my dear. Just watch... _

It was as if the fight was moving in slow motion. Regan's foot came up, connected solidly with the stranger's groin in a move that she had definately not learnt in any dojo they had went to... And nothing happened. He stood there, looking at both Regan and her as if neither of them had ever moved. Yet while his body had not responded, his expression seemed to have hit rock bottom. Sofia could feel herself regaining control of her body, only to watch Regan lose control of hers. She ignored the pain and weakness that still persisted, focusing on the fact that she could move now and the reality that her only remaining family was in danger. " Leave her alone... "

" Come here, Regan. " Marik held his hand out to the girl, smiling when she walked over to him like a trusting child. He reached over and took a wine bottle from a nearby table, smashed it against the back of a chair, and then took the jagged remains and haned them to the girl, who raised the jagged sliver of glass to her throat. " Cut yourself. "

He let the girl have her mind as the very edge of the glass grazed her skin, only enough to feel, not even enough to actually bleed. " S-Sofie, I can't stop him. Please help me. "

" Sofie, is it? Well ... You have two choices, lover of wisdom. Let me see your tattoo or watch as I make your sister torture herself to death. " To assure she knew he meant business he retook control of Regan's mind, forcing her to drive the large shard of glass deep into her arm. He gave Sofie a cunning smile as he listened to his mind slave scream. " Regan is mine to do with as I please, as long as I please. I have this power over you both, now that I have your necklace. Never forget that. Now make up your mind before I make it up for you. "

" Okay, I'll do it. " Although she was turning and taking off her shirt, her tone had been defiant. The girl was not learning fast enogh for Marik's liking. He pulled the glass from Regan's arm and allowed her to regain control of her body, then threw her to the floor like a rag doll. His heart began to beat faster as he crossed the room to stand behind Sofie, his gaze focused on the tattoo. He took the sweater from her right hand and then drank in his fill, unabashedly staring at both it and her. He had been right. It was the exact same set of markings that he had received during his initiation. _But how did the girl get these marks? Who did this to her? _

_No doubt it was painful... Just like the time... _Malik could feel himself slowly gaining focus, control of his body coming back to him. There was darkness around him, an anger that seemed to pulse and throb, demanding obediance from all including himself. His hands went to his head as he fought to surpress the darkness that still threatened to consume him, and finally it sank yet again into his subconscious. He reached out to touch the various parts of the tattoo, only to feel her flinch away from him. It was all he could do not to strike her square across the shoulders. _How dare she not like me. Still ... I wouldn't want to have someone touch my tattoo that I didn't know. Wait... We're still in the middle of the restaurant? I had planned to convince her to go home with me, not to do this here. What in the world happened...? This place is deserted._

" Are you alright? " Malik felt heat rise to his cheeks as he realized that he was holding her sweater. " Here, you must be prety cold. "

" I should slap you. " Sofie grabbed the sweater from him and put it back on. She walked over to Regan, who was lying on the floor half conscious with what seemed a river of blood pooring from the deep wound in her arm. " We need to get her to a hospital. "

" If you strike me you will be on your own. "

" I don't have time to hit you even if I want to. " Sofia pulled her cell phone out of her purse and dialed for an ambulance. " Yes. My sister has been attacked and she has a serious wound. We're at that 50's diner on the main street. Ambulance is on the way? Great. Thank you. "

" Want me to go outside and make sure the paramedics know this is the place? "

" No. " Sofia stared at the boy, her dark blue eyes glittering with disgust. " I want you to get the hell away from me and Regan and stay away. Far away. You're crazy and we have enough to worry about without having people think we associate with sadistic lunatics. "

_I guess that means we aren't having dinner. _Malik sighed as he walked outside, but his mood brightened drastically when he realized what he was holding in his hand. He was unsure how he had come to possess the necklace that had seemed to swirl with power as it rested around her neck, but the imprtant thing was that it was in his hands now. He slipped the delicate pendant and chain into his pants pocket, sure that he would find good use for it later. Something had definately went wrong inside the diner, and despite her acidic words he decided to wait and tell the parametcs where to find them. What had he done to upset her? One minute they had been sitting at a table and the next she had been on the ground with her back exposed to him. _A very lovely back with markings of the Pharoah's memories tattooed on it. She is quite an interesting girl. _

Certain that the paramedics were looking after the situation, Malik got on his motorcycle and drove away. As he stopped for a red light he smiled, thinking of the treasure now resting in his pants pocket. _You may not like me, girl. But you won't escape me. I have your precious necklace, and I don't doubt for a moment that you will want it back. If you had been nice maybe I would have just given it to you. But no... You weren't nice. I, who shall soon be Pharoah of this world, deserve far better treatment from you. I shall make you earn your treasure back, and teach you the proper respect that should be shown in my presence. You'll need that for what I have planned... _

**End Notes: **What will Sofia do when she realizes her necklace is missing? Will Regan be okay? What is Malik planning? And how will it be going to Domino high for Sofia amid all of this? Find out more when _My Heart Is Lost To You_ continues. Thanks for reading!


End file.
